Not Just Friends
by Sinx-x
Summary: Orihime losses her brother and Ichigo and her quickly become friends, but not for long, what happends and what is instore for ichigo and orihime as indivduals and couple? IchiXOri Rated M for Possible LEMON! in furture chapts
1. Crying Orihime

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Characters

A/N this is my second Fan fic EVER, and my first one with chaps so please be nice J

Rated M for Possible Lemon

Not just Friends:

Crying Orihime

Ichigo walks down the street to school like a normal day until he reached the house of Orihime Inoue. They never really did meet, but they knew each other from school. Ichigo usually just walks by, but this time something caught his eye. Orihime was sitting on her steps sobbing. He couldn't help but to see what was wrong.

"Hi, im Ichigo. Are you okay?" he asks with a polite but needy way. She just sits there with out a word

"umm, you don't have to tell me, but maybe it will help if you talk about it " still Ichigo received no answer from the young girl.

"At lease let me walk you to school" that made Orihime look up with red blood shot eyes and a tear stained face.

"okay" she says at almost an unheard whisper

The two young kids walk down the street in silence, except for Orihime's remaining sobs. Ichigo looks at her with such sadness in his eyes, even though he doesn't know what happened to a girl who is usually so full of joy.

They arrive at school, Orihime's crying stops as she goes through the doors. She walks to her locker grabs her books and heads to class. Ichigo stands outside talking to some friends and laughing at Keigo's stupid jokes, but has he laughed at his friends stupid jokes his mind wandered to Orihime. Was she okay? What was wrong? Will I ever know? Question after question went through his mind as he thought of the once crying girl

How long will I have to wait to hear the answer? He thought to himself as the bell rang to get to class

The class room was noisy as Ichigo entered the class. When he looked around the class for an available seat he noticed Orihime wasn't in class.

"Hey Ichigo, there's a seat here" he heard Tatsuki say from across the room. "Hey, you know where Orihime is?" Ichigo asked worried for the girl

"Im her best friend Ichigo, not her stalker"

As the day progressed, Ichigo never saw Orihime, and his thoughts always lead to how she was. School ended and he walked home alone. When he opened the front door to his house, which was the clinic and saw her, Orihime in a corner of the waiting room, curled up in a ball hyperventilating.

"Oh my god, Orihime what happened?" Ichigo asked not really expecting an answer. Ichigo's dad, Isshin walked in with the bad news…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cliff hanger, but its not like most of you already know what will happen

Please R&R and NO FLAMES just constructive criticism


	2. Lighting Bolts

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach or characters, although I wish I did

Rated M for possible lemon in later chapters

Not Just Friends

Lightning bolts

"Orihime, im sorry but your brother" Isshin stopped in a middle of a sentence not wanting to continue. "Your brother, Sora. He didn't make it, im sorry"

Ichigo felt his heart sink when he heard the words his father spoke. Orihime was hardly breathing as she cried into Ichigo's chest. Orihime cried her self to sleep on the clinic floor, so Ichigo took this opportunity to ask his father what happened.

"Well," he started looking at Orihime to make sure she couldn't hear. "He got hit by a car last night. He was badly injured. I didn't think that he would have lived as long as he did. Poor girl, he was all she had"

Ichigo wanted to cry he felt so bad for the Orange haired girl. "Hey dad" Ichigo started but finished with a 'never mind'

"Don't worry, she can stay. She shouldn't sleep her first night with out Sora alone. Wake her and lets take her up stairs."

"Hey Orihime, lets go up stairs, its more comfy up there." Orihime woke with swollen red eyes from crying, but smiled up at Ichigo because for now he was her comfort. Orihime gets up off the floor with help from Ichigo and they go up stairs.

"Oh Ichigo dinner is almost ready if you want to wash up and sit down" Yuzu says before realizing there is a guest with him. "Hello there, im Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister nice to meet… what did I do?" Yuzu said realizing Orihime was in tears.

"Great job Yuzu, I'll be right back" Ichigo said while taking Orihime to the bathroom to help her calm down in a more quiet, less public place.

"I can draw you a bath Orihime if you want to… umm… " Ichigo lost all words trying to think of a nice way of saying 'to pull your self together'. Orihime just gave a light smile and nodded.

"Want me to bring you some food a little later." Orihime still mute shakes her head from side to side indicating 'no', as her stomach growls furiously. She blushes in embarrassment, but still doesn't want food.

"Okay, maybe you will want some later, ill save some for then." Ichigo starts a bubble bath for Orihime and leaves to get some pj's from Yuzu and Karin's room. Orihime took this opportunity to get out of her clothes and in to the bath.

She undressed slowly because the effects of grief for her brother. She first removed her shirt to reveal already well developed breasts, that were popping out of her black bra. Then after waiting a little while she took off she skirt to reveal her black panties.

"Orihime, im not sure these will fit but," Ichigo opens then door and looks up at the half naked Orihime. His eyes look her up and down not realizing he is doing so. When he comes back to reality he can see Orihime blushing a deep shade a red that doesn't match her light coloured skin.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to… umm… here see if these fit" Ichigo said looking down feeling, flushed at the memory of Orihime. He hands the night shirt and pants to her and walks out closing the door behind him.

Orihime looked at the closed door for a bit, trying to get rid of the butterflies that fluttered furiously in her stomach. She took her remaining cloths off and got in the tub.

Ichigo went back to the kitchen to talk to Yuzu about why Orihime started crying earlier on.

"Yuzu, don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault she started crying" Yuzu still looked concern but still listened to her brother "Her older brother Sora just died, and when you said you were my younger sister, well you know" Yuzu just nodded feeling worst about what she said to Orihime. "When's dinner Yuzu, im starving" Karin, Ichigo's other sister asked while her stomach growled furiously.

"It'll be ready in a second, just calm down. Oh Ichi, is .. Umm… your friend eating.""Her name is Orihime and no she doesn't feel hungry right now, but save some for later if she's up to eating later that is. Karin, I took pj pants out of you dresser for Orihime if that's fine, and I took a pj shirt out of your dresser Yuzu."

They both starred at there brother in curiosity, because they didn't realize that Orihime was spending the night.

"Oh Ichi its just fine we don't mind." Yuzu said happily as she put chicken, rice, fish and juice on the table.

"Dad get over here, food is ready old man" Karin yells from the kitchen to Isshin who was sitting in front of the T.V.

Isshin comes around the corner and 'sneak' attacks Ichigo, who is able to dodge his fathers useless attempt of kicking him and hit him over the head at the same time

"Oww, but good work son your finally learning to dodge my sneak attacks" Isshin said proudly as he rubbed his head where Ichigo hit him. "I WOULDN'T CALL THAT A SNEAK ATTACK! YOU SOUNDED LIKE A HEARD OF ELEPHANTS" Ichigo yelled at his dad.

They sat down and started eating, yet all were silent.

"So, Ichigo. Where's Orihime sleeping tonight? The girls have no room in there bed room, I wouldn't make her sleep on the couch, and im sure she wouldn't want to sleep with me." Isshin said finally breaking the silence.

"Would she be able to… umm… maybe stay in my room" Ichigo asked silently. Isshin just looked at his 12 year old son, and thought it would be fine and that they wouldn't do anything.

"Fine" Isshin says casually as all three of his kids just stair at him. "what do you think about that Orihime?" that suddenly turned Ichigo's attention to her. She was standing in the door way of the dinning room in pink pj short shorts, and a blue pj tank top that had a silver star in the middle of it that showed her already greatly developed chest.

"wow, Orihime. You look so cute in that I think Ichi also agrees" Yuzu said watching Ichigo taking his jaw off the floor. "Will you join us for dinner?"

"No thanks, im not hungry" she was caught in her lie when her stomach growled hungrily.

"Come on Orihime, you will feel better if you eat" Orihime looked up at Ichigo after he spoke. His eyes were soft and kind it showed her that Ichigo cared about her.

"Okay, but I don't want that much" she said smiling as she sat down

"So, Orihime where you from" Karin asked shoving food in her mouth.

"I live a few blocks from here, I go to the same middle school as your… your brother" she explained with sadness in her small voice.

The rest of dinner was quiet after that.

Orihime was helping Yuzu with the dishes when Ichigo walked in to their conversation

"I don't mean to pry, but where's your mother?" Yuzu stopped washing the plate that was in her hands and looked into the dish water like all her memories were found there

"she died a 3 years ago." Orihime also looked down into the dish water

"oh, I didn't know, sorry. It must have been pretty hard on all of you" Orihime said quietly thinking about her brother.

"Karin and I were to young to remember her, dad was upset, but no one took it as hard as Ichigo." Orihime looked up im a questioning manner

"Ichigo was with her when she died. He was walking towards a river and my mo… my mom died saving him" Yuzu said so quiet Orihime, who was standing beside her had to strain her ears to hear.

"he blames himself, doesn't he" Orihime asked after a few silent moments.

"it was my fault. If I listened to her she would have lived. If I didn't go near the water she wouldn't have died. If…" Ichigo was cut off by the sadness in his own voice. The guilt he felt silenced the room.

"come on kids, bed time" Isshin broke the lasting silence suddenly. Yuzu said good night and went to bed. Ichigo followed behind his sister, but went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the toilet

"Mr. Kurosaki, umm… where do I umm… sleep" Orihime asked shyly

"Ichigo's room, with him if your okay with that. Orihime, please just call me Isshin" Orihime just smiled and looked at the floor knowing Isshin was thinking of his late wife.

"Orihime, do you want the floor or bed?" Ichigo asked walking in the kitchen"I'll take the floor, I prefer the floor I find more comfort down there"

"the floor it is then, come on" Ichigo held out his hand to her, to lead the way to where she will be spending the night.

Ichigo placed a few pillows and a blanket on the floor close to his bed so that Orihime didn't feel so alone though out the night. Ichigo then got into bed and watched Orihime fall asleep on the floor.

~~around 3 am~~

Orihime woke to the sound of thunder and the sight of lighting. She forgot how scared she was of thunder storms until she realized her brother was always there to hold her and comfort her until the lighting and thunder stopped. Now he was gone and she was terrified.

"Ichigo are you awake? Ichigo?" Orihime whispered in a hope that he was awake. But the only response she received was a slight grunt. She tried going back to sleep by hiding under the blankets, but another bolt of lightning scared Orihime into Ichigo's bed.

"Orihime, what's wrong. Are you okay" Ichigo couldn't help but sound worried for the shaking girl. Another bolt of lightning and thunder made Orihime go closer to Ichigo with out meaning to, but both Orihime and Ichigo were happy that she moved closer.

"you want to stay here with me for the rest of the night Orihime?" she just nodded as she drifted off. Ichigo watched the young girl sleep until sleep over came him and he too fell asleep.


	3. Familiar Face

Orihime: Ixea, why is it rated M if both Ichigo and I are 12!!!!

Ichigo: yeah, that's a good question. Well I did just… *starts blushing*

Ixea: Well because I DON'T own you I can make you guys do anything… JUST KIDDING

Im not perverted to make 12 year olds do it.

Ichigo: yeah, sure you aren't

Orihime: so why is it rated M

Ixea: you will see…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Not Just Friends

Familiar Face

Ichigo woke feeling cold and empty. It took him to realize Orihime was no longer by his side.

"Ichigo, get out of bed, you will be late for school you loser!" Karin yelled from Ichigo's doorway.

"I will not Karin. Its only… 8:30! Crap!!" Ichigo jumped out of bed, like a bat out of hell. He didn't notice though that his foot was caught in his sheets.

"What was that" Isshin called from the kitchen just after the loud crash Ichigo made falling from his sheets

"don't worry about it dad, Ichigo is just late, again" Yuzu replied to her laughing father. Orihime smiled at the thought of Ichigo falling out of bed.

"Dad where are my… school pants" Ichigo slowed his words when he noticed Orihime was in the kitchen beside his dad, and he was running around the house in nothing but black and red ninja boxers. The room was silent from the sudden display of Ichigo in his underwear, but to Ichigo the room couldn't be noisier. The laughter he saw in every ones eyes made his blood boil and his embarrassment show more than he wanted.

"There in the wash" Yuzu said while turning back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast.

"Umm, thanks" was all the reply he gave as he walked off to the laundry room still bright red and pissed for walking in front of Orihime in nothing but his underwear. 12 minutes later Ichigo was dressed, and at the tabled shoving breakfast down his throat."Ichigo, hurry up I don't want to be late. And im not leaving with out you" Orihime said with her normal 'enjoy every day' voice

"I sure your ready to go to school Orihime" Ichigo asked the young orange haired girl. She just smiled and looked at the floor biting her lip."I was talking to your dad about that, then you walked in the kitchen in your… you know. Anyways he said I can go to school if I thought it was best, but to come here or go home if I cant handle it" Orihime quickly said needing to get her mind off Ichigo's earlier entrance.

The walk to school was silent, as it was the previous day, except Orihime had a bright smile on her grieving face. They both arrived at school and went their separate ways until class started.

"so when dividing integers if there is two negatives then the answer is positive… blahh blahh blahh" Ichigo couldn't keep his mind on math. One it was about 30 degrees outside, two he hated math, three he HATED math and four he couldn't keep him mind off Orihime. How her hair shined in the sun and…"Mr. Kurosaki, will you please pay attention." the teacher said angrily "now answer the question" Ichigo looked at the question on the board.

"What is negative 81 divided by positive 9" the teacher apparently repeated, but Ichigo had no recollection of her saying anything.

"Negative 9?" he said unsure.

"Are you asking me or telling me Mr. Kurosaki? Please see me after class " she ended the lecture towards Ichigo there and continued her math lesson.

Ichigo stared out the window hardly listening to anything. When he looks out side his mind is free. He doesn't worry, he doesn't think, he just lets his mind float free. The bell to end class cuts through is freedom.

"Mr. Kurosaki" the teacher began and sighed "I just don't know what I will do with you. You don't listen in class, you always just stare out the window. Is there something I need to know. Do you find this class to easy for you , or to hard. What is it"

Ichigo the stared out the window once more. "Ichigo, please talk to me. If you don't ill have to call your parents to come in."

With that Ichigo stopped staring out the window and looked down. Once again people remind him of his mothers death.

"I have to go" was all he said in response to what his teacher had said.

The rest of the day just dragged on for Ichigo, but for Orihime it was the best she felt in two days. She was smiling and meant the smiles she gave. P.E. class seemed to go on forever, but Orihime liked track and field. The running made her feel free like she can float in the air. Ichigo on the other hand felt like a herd of elephants going through quick sand when he ran.

"Kurosaki your next, get in line" the P.E. teacher was yelling at him again.

"Yes sir." was the only reply back. From the finish line he could hear Orihime yelling good lucks to him. That made him want to try and run for the first time in a long time. "Ready, set, go" the P.E. teacher yelled as he clicked the timer. Ichigo ran like he never ran before towards Orihime and a woman he remembered all to well.

"Wow, Ichigo you really improved since last class on your running" the teacher said amazed. Ichigo wasn't excited he got a great mark, he wasn't paying attention to Orihime hugging him and congratulating him on his fastest run ever. All he could see was the woman he dreamt about every night, the woman that was most dear to him, the woman who died because of him/

Looking out in to the now empty field where Orihime was standing moments ago he uttered the word "Mom" in a low saddened ton.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo: why do you have to keep reminding me of my mom!!!

Orihime: Mom? Im confused… Ixea, what does Ichigo's mom have to do with us?

Ixea: *sigh* who knows. Wow, your school day sounds worse than mine

Ichigo: yeah, thanks for that.

Orihime: so what happens next for me and Ichigo

Ixea: well you will just have to find out in the next chapter.


	4. Haunting Memories

**Ixea: Well here it is Chapter 4!!!**

**Orihime: YAY!!! **

**Ichigo: You know what Ixea, your kind of a bitch you know that**

**Ixea & Orihime: O_o ?????**

**Orihime: Ichigo that's not very nice!!!**

**Ixea: well sorry!!! *pouts* forgive me**

**Ichigo: only if you make me feel better!!!**

**Ixea: I don't have to do that**

**Orihime: please don't fight you two!!!**

**Ichigo: well considering you don't own us I guess you CAN change it how ever you want**

**Ixea: that's what I thought, now onward to chapter 4: Haunting Memories**

**A/N: the **_**Italics**_** are mostly Ichigo thinking, unless said otherwise**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Not Just Friends

Haunting Memories

The walk home from school seemed to take forever. Well to Orihime it felt like forever. Ichigo seemed very distant ever since he ran for track and field.

'_Towards Orihime and a woman he remembered all to well… all he could see was the woman he dreamt about every night, the woman most dear to him, the woman who died because of him… "Mom" '_

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what he saw, or who he saw in the field. The constant memory of his mother made him feel more and more guilty.

"Umm… Ichigo?" Ichigo awoke from his deep thoughts. He turned around and noticed he pasted his house

"Oh, umm, ha ha, I passed my own house" he tried to sound normal but failed. Orihime and Ichigo walked into the back yard of the house to avoid the clinic and the memories that haunted it.

"Yuzu, im home" Orihime called to her new friend, who she considered a little sister.

"ORIHIME!!! I thought you were going to your home tonight" Orihime looked down at the living room floor. She was hesitant to speak until she knew Ichigo was hidden in his room blasting _Asterisk by Orange Range _and doing homework.

"I was worried about _Ichigo_" she whispered his name to make sure only Yuzu heard her. "Today in P.E. he muttered _'Mom'_ and since then he has been really quiet"

Yuzu gave Orihime a look that told her Ichigo will be fine and that there is nothing to worry about.

~~Meanwhile in Ichigo's room~~

_Why did I see her, where did she come from. She has been dea… dead for 3 years now. Is the reason I saw her because of the guilt she left me from her death. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE! _

"Ichigo?"_ what was that, I girls voice, but who's? _

"Ichigo, are you okay" _oh its Orihime, she looks so worried about me, but why?_

"I was wondering if you were okay, cause since p.e. class you have seemed different" _im not acting differently, am I? well I did just see my DEAD MOTHER_

"No, im fine" _why am I lying? I _have_ nothing to hide, or lie about_

"Well okay" Orihime answered knowing he was lying to her. She started biting her lip out of nervous habit

_Wow, I never knew how cute Orihime is. She's pretty, how her orange hair flows over her shoulders and the sunlight gives it a golden tint. How her body… wait… what am I talking about_

"Ichigo, are you really okay, you look a little flushed" Orihime said leaning in close to Ichigo.

"no im okay, really. Maybe its just the heat. I promise you Orihime I feel fine" _her eyes sparkle there so pretty. I look flushed because your such a beautiful girl. What am I saying, I don't have feelings like _that_ towards Orihime, I just really got to meet her yesterday. Her brother died yesterday. I cant have feelings for a girl like this when her only family died YESTERDAY, and im 12 YEARS OLD. Oh no, what now. My body is moving with out my control. Im moving in to her. What am I going to do!!! AHH_

"Ichigo, you can tell me anything, to me you are lik…" Orihime's sentience was cut off by Ichigo kissing Orihime's soft plump lips.

With that Orihime jumped back, slapped Ichigo across the face leaving a red hand print of her soft delicate fingers and she stormed out of his room, out of his house out of his neighbourhood out of his life.

_What just happened?_

He wanted to ask more questions, he wanted some answers. Beside him out of nowhere his mother sat stroking her sons hair to comfort him. He didn't question her sprit being there. He just knew it felt right, despite the haunting memories his mom brought him.

_Why did I do that? Why did I drive her away? Why?_

_His room now held a new memory that will haunt him day and night. How he also lost another girl he thought to be most precious to him. He lost Orihime, and she just left him more haunted memories._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Ixea: Okay if I get 5 reviews for this chapter then I will make it A DOUBLE CHAPTER!!!_

_Ichigo: Ixea, why did you do that to me?_

_Ixea: im sorry, I had to. You two couldn't stay younger forever._

_Orihime: I think he deserved what he got. Lying to me, then thinking that stuff when im CLEARLY worried_

_Ichigo: im sorry, why im I the one hurting so much in this story?_

_Kyo: welcome to MY life_

_ALL but Kyo: O_o WTF are you doing here_

_Ixea: silly kitty, I think you wondered into the wrong fan fic story_

_Kyo: DAM RAT…. WHERE DID YOU GO *leaves*_

_Ichigo: that was weird_

_Orihime: yeah, a little_

_Ixea: well remember if I get 5 reviews I will post a DOUBLE chapter_

_Orihime: please review, I want to see what happens next, and read something that wont only take 5 mins to read._

_Ichigo: DON'T review, its just ganna make my life suck more!_

_Ixea& Orihime: don't listen to him. byee_


	5. Phone Call & Unlikely Surprise

Ixea: wow, 6 review within 9 hours of 'haunting memories' ^-^

Orihime: I think you should raise the standards for double chapters

Ichigo: yeah, people just want me miserable

Ixea: they do not.

Ichigo: prove it!

Ixea: read the reviews you dumb shit

Orihime: that was harsh Ixea

Ixea: I know T_T

Ichigo well there's no point in sitting here, lets read the next chapter

Orihime: I thought her story made you upset Ichigo

Ichigo: it does but she doesn't own us so she can write what ever she wants

**A/N: the **_**italics**_** this time will be Orihime's thoughts on every thing unless said other wise**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Not Just Friends

Phone Call

"I was worried about _Ichigo_" she whispered his name to make sure only Yuzu heard her. "Today in P.E. he muttered _'Mom'_ and since then he has been really quiet"

Yuzu gave Orihime a look that told her Ichigo will be fine and that there is nothing to worry about.

"Yuzu, people don't just utter 'mom' when she is, well you know."

"Maybe you should go talk to him Orihime, if your so worried. I'm sure he is fine."

_I really hope Ichigo is okay, he doesn't seem like himself, but then again I don't really know him. I did just really meet him yes…ter…day. Maybe I'll knock before I enter. Why isn't he saying anything. His music isn't that loud._

"Ichigo?" _is he not in there? Maybe I should just go in, to see if he is okay. Im sure something is wrong_

"Ichigo, are you okay" _he is just staring at me. It is looking at me like he just saw me the first time in his life. He has a frown on his face. Was just thinking really hard, is he upset, he is angry._

"I was wondering if you were okay, cause since p.e. class you have seemed different" _I should have said different. Ahh im such an idiot. That probably made him feel worse. He looks like he is getting angry. _

"No, im fine" _he is lying to me. Why is he lying to me. Im sure he knows I wont tell anyone why he is like this._

"Well okay" _I start biting my lip to think on how to help him. Why is he staring at me like that. Hehe, when he is concentrating he looks really handsome, and smart. Even with that frown on his face. I really like it. Wait, I cant think like this right now, I had to help him. Im 12 I cant have feelings like this towards him. Should I? this feels wrong yet so right. I'm liking the feelings I have for him, but he will never feel the same way as I do. Is he blushing? Oh my god, Ichigo is blushing maybe he has a fever. _

"Ichigo, are you really okay, you look a little flushed" _why did I say that. Know he will know I was looking at him carefully. Maybe I should check is forehead for a fever, yeah I'll do that. _

"no im okay, really. Maybe its just the heat. I promise you Orihime I feel fine" _his eyes, there so handsome. He is staring at me like im the only thing in the world right now. It feels like im moving so slowly right now. Is my mind just racing or is time slowing down to keep this moment going forever. Why is he leaning forward also._

"Ichigo, you can tell me anything, to me you are lik…" _what is he doing. Im worried about him and, and he is kissing me! I want to pull away, but I like it. His lips are so soft. I never expected that from him. Time feels so slow again. My body is controlling me. I want this to last longer, as long as I can. Why is he doing this though. I'm not ready for this, I just lost Sora yesterday. I cant do this. *_slap_* why did I just do that. Oh no now he probably hates me. I cant stay here. _

"Orihime are you going home already_" __I don't want to talk to Yuzu right now. She is like a sister to me and in such a short amount of time. I cant stay here. Why did he have to do this? Why am I crying I liked his lips on mine so why did I slap him. Why did I run away. Why am I running away from him. I have to leave town I have to go away. I cant stay here with him in this town. Not after what I did. I probably killed him inside and out. _

At Ichigo's house~~

*Knock* "Knock knock, Ichigo, are you in there?" Yuzu opened the door slowly to revel an Ichigo with a dumb struck look on his face. The slap across the face didn't hurt as much as his heart hurt right now. Yuzu didn't see her mother sitting beside Ichigo, yet she slightly heard another voice thinking it was the radio.

"Why did Orihime run home? Ichigo what did you do?" he looked up with tears in his eyes, a frown still planted on his face, and Orihime's hand print across his cheek.

"Ichigo what happened?" just as Ichigo started to open his mouth to speak the phone rang staling the conversation.

"Hello, Kurosaki residents, Yuzu speaking" she spoke happily to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Orihime, what's wron… oh I see. Well can I at lease come over and help, ill bring Ichigo to help too. Yes, I see, okay, that's fine. byee" with each word Yuzu lost more and more of the happy tone she used to answer the phone.

Ichigo looked at his sister with a look that had many questions. Yuzu answered the 'what happened, why did she call'

"She's moving" was all she could utter out. "Orihime's moving"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ixea: yes I know I promised a double chapter, and its coming.

Orihime: is this an intermission?

Ixea: yeah, I guess you can call it that

Ogihci: Ichigo is going insane right now, hehe

Ixea & Orihime: o_O

Orihime: what's Ichigo's hollow doing here

Ixea: I don't know, he isn't in this story, or not that I know of *flips through previous chapters*

Ogihci: he is to depressed about what you two are doing to him, so he sent me

Ixea: what ever, now on to chapter 6!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Not Just Friends

Unlikely Surprise

~~3 years go by~~

"DAD, STOP WITH YOUR STUPID ATTACKS ALREADY, IM NOT 12 YEARS OLD ANYMORE, DAMIT TO HELL" Ichigo was in his normal everyday tone.

"im just preparing you for the future son. You never know what will be in store for you." Isshin said in a 'matter of fact' way, but he wore a huge grin on his face.

"Not funny dad!" Ichigo didn't want to start anything this morning. First day of school and he already hates it. It was his second year in Karakura High, but to him it felt like eternity. School was useless to him, a waste of energy and time.

"Ichigo, your ganna be late to school today if you don't hurry up." Karin spoke as she started walking out the door on her way to school. Yuzu was already at school.

"Yeah yeah, what ever. Not like that's anything new with me" Ichigo said to himself with his normal everyday frown.

"Well im off to work, you should go now to Ichigo" Isshin said in a serious tone this time, walking out the door. Ichigo got up grabbed his stuff and left.

The walk to school was quiet. The sun was out making the blossoms on the cherry trees look a more white than pink. The birds were singing amongst each other and playing tag in the air. Suddenly Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He noticed a moving van at a house he passed by everyday. He didn't see who the new owner was that moved into the old house, but something about the moving van made him mad.

Ichigo eventually reached the school, found his class and sat down at an empty desk, looking at the floor.

"ICHIGO, HOW LONG AS IT BEEN. Keigo was walking towards Ichigo with his usual hyper voice."

"a week" Ichigo replied with out looking up from the floor.

"There's a new rumour this year" _oh great_ Ichigo thought _school hasn't ever started yet and there's already rumours._ "Apparently there's a new girl in our class this year. I hear she's a real babe."

Even that didn't make Ichigo raise his head. The bell finally rang and school started. The day was mostly just meeting the people in class, the teachers, and the subjects that the students were required to take. Before anyone knew it, school was over.

The next day was the same kind of day. Started out with the usual 'you should go to school Ichigo before your late' speech, then the lonely walk to school. The moving van was no longer in the yard of the house, yet Ichigo still had a strange feeling being near the house. He continued to school. Walked in to his class and noticed her.

Orange hair that glistened in the sun, big eyes that sparkled as she smiled, her happy gleeful voice. Orihime was standing near the window opposite to wear Ichigo was standing with a frown on his face and the painful memories he was finally able to forget.

"hehe its feels so great to be back, I missed all of you." Orihime smiled as she spoke.

"HEY ICHIGO!!!" Keigo yelled across the room completely unaware of Ichigo's bad mood. "isn't the new girl HOT!!" he didn't remember Orihime from before. Ichigo hardly recognized her anymore.

"Sure" was the only reply he felt like giving. He couldn't believe Orihime was back. He had so many questions for her, so many stories to tell.

For the rest of the week Ichigo watched Orihime from afar, he didn't know why he wouldn't talk to her, he just felt a weird presence he hasn't felt for a few months, around the time he finally forgot about Orihime.

Before anyone knew it, it was Friday. It was raining out side, dark clouds made the day miserable and lonely. Ichigo was looking out the window watching two birds sit close to each other trying to stay dry. He finally decided to start listening to the teacher to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Many wars happened because of this event… … … " he couldn't keep his mind on the teacher, socials was the worst subject in the world.

"Mr. Kurosaki please pay attention" at that Orihime looked up from writing notes. _Kurosaki, I know that name, but where from. My past? Kurosaki clinic, when Sora died, Kurosaki, Ichigo?_ Orihime looked back at the now grown up Ichigo that she forgot about. The memories of their past smacking her like bricks. The pain from happiness, pain from sadness, pain that she had to leave, and wasn't allowed to look back.

*ding ding ding ding ding ding ding*

"Well class, don't forget your homework on the war due next class" students grabbed their books to head home after a long day of classes. Ichigo looked at Orihime, and Orihime looked at Ichigo. Silence was the only thing holding their gazes together.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Inoue you may go home now" the teacher broke the silence which shattered the gaze between the two old friends who once shared a special moment together. The two looked at the floor and answered in unison 'Hai'.

They walked out of the class together silent not knowing what to say to each other.

"so, when did you get back" was all Ichigo could come up with considering nothing else he wanted to say would escape his lips.

"I got back Tuesday, moved back into my old house" she spoke quietly, unsure of how to speak to Ichigo.

"Yuzu really missed you, she'll be glad your back. She only knew you for a day and she thought of you like a mother" Ichigo went quieter when he said mother. Remembering all the times his mother held him in Orihime's absence comforting him when he felt horrible.

"I know, I felt awful leaving everyone" she replied softly as though guilt killed her voice.

"You want to come over then, just to say hi, you know that kind of thing" Orihime smiled at the request but refused it by shaking her head. "Why not? It is the weekend, and im sure everyone would be so happy. I… never mind"

"What is it I… chi… go" the name felt so familiar yet so foreign on her tongue and lips. She had to make sure it was really him that she was talking to. He looked so grown up then he did 3 long years ago. The frown that she last saw him with was still on his brow_. It almost looked like it was there since I left. Little did Orihime know, it really was there since she left. _

"_I would also be happy if you came over to my house" Ichigo said with a red tint to his face._

"_oh Ichigo, you don't have to be embarrassed. I will come over okay. I owe Yuzu that much at lease" she touched his cheek where she slapped him those years ago. She touched his cheek to make sure that he was really there. To make sure he was real. Deep down she just wanted to be with her first crush, that literally crushed her heart the last time._

"_Im not embarrassed, im just not use to this, not use to seeing you like I use to. I know we only really know each other for one day, but you were still always there." Orihime knew what he meant, they always knew each other, but never really met, until her brother had to die._

_Noticing that they were both still at school, Orihime dropped her hand from his face and walked to her locker to get her things. Ichigo was waiting for her by the front doors of the school. Out side looked so dark it didn't seem like it was only 3:30. The dark stormy skies and the rain. So many memories. _

_The walk to Ichigo's house was silent. Both had so much to say, so many questions, but neither of them where brave enough to start._

"_Im home, and I brought a guest with me." Ichigo walked into the kitchen to see what Yuzu was making for dinner. Orihime followed behind. _

"_Hi Ichigo dinner will be ready at 6 tonight who did you bring over." Yuzu said turning around. "ORIHIME!!! YOUR BACK!!!" Yuzu hugged Orihime so hard Orihime couldn't breath. _

"_I got back on Tuesday" she said catching her breath._

"_Why did you leave Orihime" Isshin walked in from the living room. "It was so unexpected to just leave like you did"_

_Ichigo thought he already knew why she left. He felt guilty for the kiss that broke his heart. He was surprised when Orihime started talking like there was a long story behind the reason she actually left_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Ixea: wow… that was a long chapter…_

_Orihime: yeah it was, I cant wait to hear the reason I left_

_Ichigo: me either_

_Ixea: YAY Ichigo, you back_

_Ichigo: yeah, this chapter made me feel good_

_Orihime: that's good_

_Ixea: well that's all for now, remember to review_

_Orihime: the more reviews the more details to my reason to leave_

_Ichigo: meaning I wont be in the next chapter_

_Ixea: you will, just not as much._

_Ichigo: fine!_


	6. Orihime's Words

Ichigo: I WANNA BE IN THIS CHAPTER

Ixea: you will be

Ichigo: humph, well I better be in it

Ixea: you will be *sigh* Karin is not in this story much, so don't complain if your in it or not

Karin: yeah cause you don't own us, you decided that I wasn't a major character

Ixea: sorry Karin

Ichigo: where's Orihime?

Ixea: putting stuff together to tell everyone why she left so here's the next chapter

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Not Just Friends

Orihime's Words

Everyone was seated at the dinner table, waiting to hear the story Orihime had to the reason she left. She had wanted to wait until Karin got back from her friends house, but Yuzu wasn't giving her the chance.

"Well, why did you leave so suddenly," Ichigo impatiently asked. He thought it was his fault that she left. He thought it was him who pushed her to get out of town.

"Well, how about I tell you after dinner?" Orihime said this in a small voice as her stomach grumbled. Everyone just laughed together as Karin walked in the door, soaking wet and covered in mud, smiling to herself.

"Good afternoon Karin" Orihime said giggling in between words.

"Hi Orihime… ORIHIME YOU'RE BACK," she said caught off guard

"Yep, I was going to tell everyone where I went, well I was going to after dinner. Would you like to hear about it?" Orihime asked biting her bottom lip. While Karin was answering Orihime's question, Ichigo was staring at the girl. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous always made Ichigo look at her.

"Ichigo? Are you okay," Yuzu was looking at her brother with a puzzled look on her face.

"Err… yeah I'm fine," he turned his gaze onto the table top.

"Oh, really?" Isshin was speaking in a joking matter. "I almost thought that frown was gone, but it's there so I guess not." The girls all laughed at this comment. Ichigo glared at his father, got up and walked away to hide in his bedroom.

"Well just because you're here doesn't mean he can't hide in his room like always," Karin said walking out the door to play more soccer with her friends in the rain and mud.

~~in Ichigo's room~~

*knocks*

"Ichigo, can I talk to you?" It was Orihime. "Please?"

"Fine, come in" Orihime walked in and noticed the room was not the same as it used to be. The room use to be so clean, and arranged. The walls were blue and he used to have a picture of him and his mother. Now the room was messy, posters on the wall of blood, and weapons. The walls were all black with blood red trimming; the light was blue which gave the room an eerie feeling.

"What is it Orihime?" He was trying to draw when she answered.

"What your father said. Do you take them seriously, cause he was joking around. You know that right?" Ichigo just put down his black pen he was drawing with. "He thinks he blames himself for me leav…"

"Ichigo, Orihime, dinner," Yuzu sang from the kitchen.

"Well wasn't I the reason you left. You ran out of here fast enough, you never said bye to me or anyone. Why did you leave?"

"I'll tell you when I tell every one else okay Ichigo. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that." Orihime put her head down as she open the bedroom door to let herself out.

"Oh, sorry Isshin, didn't see you there" Orihime looked at the man who was standing at the door.

"That's fine Orihime, come on Ichigo, dinner." Ichigo got off his bed and walked over to his place at the dinner table.

After dinner Orihime helped clear and wash the dishes then they all sat down in the living room to hear her story to why she went and where she went.

"Well," she started "I'm not sure where to start exactly."

"At the beginning," Yuzu, Isshin and Ichigo all said in unison.

"Alright. Well I guess I have to start on the day Ichigo kissed me." All eyes when wide and turned to Ichigo who was just sitting there pretending he didn't hear what was said.

"Well I didn't know my boy did that kind of stuff," Isshin said proudly. He said this proudly because he once thought Ichigo was gay.

"Shut up dad," was all he could say to the comment. Ichigo remembered all to well the talk he had with his father about him being gay. It was horrible.

"Anyways," Orihime continued before any fights started "I felt ashamed for kissing him back, because Sora died the day before. It wasn't bad, in fact I really liked it I wanted to kiss him again, but the guilt of moving on so quickly got to me so I left the house."

"I knew I was the reason you left" Ichigo's words sounded of the pain he felt inside. He was just about to leave when Orihime started talking again.

"Ichigo, that's not the reason. When I went home there were people at my house waiting for me. I was too young to live by my self and they found out that Sora died. I had to leave as soon as all my personals were packed." She said that so fast in frustration she didn't realize she was yelling.

"Then what happened," Yuzu asked after a few moments of unnatural silence.

"Well I phoned here to tell you I was leaving. I wasn't allowed to say why or where, just that I had to go. When I left I thought that I would never return here. I lived in a foster home in America until I was 13. A family took me in, but it didn't work out. I was taken from them not long after I got there." Orihime paused as if the memory of that place haunts her to think about.

"Did they do something," Ichigo asked, getting glared at by his sister and father.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," was all she said to that.

"Okay" was all Ichigo could mutter as he thought of the hundreds of things they could have done to her.

"Well where was I, oh yeah. I went back to the foster home, but they said I was a troubled child. They decided to send me to a psychiatrist in New York. Finally when I was 14 my doctor said that he couldn't help me. He said it was best if I returned home as soon as possible. The next day I was put on a plane here."

"That's not all right, I mean your 15 now aren't you," Yuzu said as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"I am 15, and there is more." Orihime giggled to her self before starting again. "A foster family met me at the airport, and brought me to a small town. I didn't like it there really. They made me work all the time, and I didn't get to go to school. Finally when I was 15 I was old enough to live by my self if I could handle it financially. I moved back to my old house and put my self in school." everyone just stared. No one spoke, no one moved they all just sat there.

"I'm back everyone, sorry I missed dinner, I lost track of time. Where is everyone?" Karin asked as she walked in the door from her soccer games.

"It's fine Karin, there's a plate for you on the table still," Yuzu said quietly. Then she got up and went to bed. Isshin looked at the clock noticing it was 9.

"Orihime you want to spend the night? It's getting late, and there are weird people out there this time of night," Isshin said as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"Okay, but I didn't bring my stuff, and where would I sleep?" Orihime quieted her sentence as she said the last 4 words.

"Well doesn't matter to me" Ichigo said with a small smirk on his face. To everyone's surprise the frown that Ichigo wore daily was almost erased from his face.

"So she can sleep in your room again right," Isshin asked just to see what his son would do.

"Umm" was all he could utter out as his face turned a bright shade of red

"So it's decided then. Orihime, if you would like you can sleep in Ichigo's room." Isshin looked proud of himself for making Ichigo go a bright purple colour.

"It's fine with me," Orihime giggled cause she knew what Isshin was doing. Ichigo pulled his hood over his head and went into his room. Orihime followed and knocked on the door after it was almost slammed in her face. Ichigo opened the door and let Orihime in, shutting the door closed once more.

"Umm, Ichigo what do I wear?" Ichigo looked at her and realised she was still in her school clothes.

"Here you can wear my shirt. It should be long enough" Ichigo said with the sound of almost pure bliss in his deepened voice.

"Thanks, umm… is it okay if I change right here" Orihime looked at the floor "I can't open the door"

"It's not that hard to open, you just have to get use to it, and sure, I'll turn around." he said. Then added, "On second thought I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay see you in a few." Orihime felt relived that Ichigo's call of nature called him that moment.

A few moments went by as Ichigo used the toilet, and Orihime got changed into his t-shit. She was trying to figure out a way to make it longer when the door to the bedroom started to open.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ixea: well im ending it there

Ichigo: yay I was in here more then I though

Orihime: and I think your personality is gothic now

Ichigo: I was afraid of that -_-'

Ixea: well sorry, it works with the story, and the very very long chapter

Orihime: I like long chapters though

Ixea: me too, don't forget to review

Orihime: byee everyone


	7. Distant Memoires

**Ixea: here is the next chapter**

**Ichigo: about time**

**Orihime: what do you mean about time?**

**Ichigo: I just wanted to see what happens next**

**Ixea: YOU PERV!!! **

**Sakura: *smacks Ichigo over head***

**All but Sakura: O_o………**

**Ixea: -_-' your in the wrong story**

**Sakura: I know but this guy is a perv!**

**Ichigo: well she doesn't own us so she can make me a perv, hit Ixea instead, you crazed bitch**

**Orihime: well enjoy the next chapter**

*****Sakura and Ichigo in a fist fight*****

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Not Just Friends**

**Distant Memories**

**A few moments went by as Ichigo used the toilet, and Orihime was changed into his t-shit. She was trying to figure out a way to make it longer when the door to the bedroom started to open.**

"**Orihime does that shirt fit all right?" Ichigo didn't notice the girl was still half-naked even with the huge shirt on. **

"**Umm… not really" was all she could say as her cheeks started going red from memories of 3 years ago, but this time Ichigo didn't walk in on her in the bathroom. Orihime looked up at Ichigo and noticed he was looking appreciatively at the site in front of him.**

"**Ichigo, your kinda staring is there something wrong" Orihime started looking at herself to see if there was something on his shirt. **

"**No, it just looks good on you that's all" Ichigo mumbled the words to make sure no one but him could hear.**

"**Oh, okay. Ichigo, where do I sleep tonight" Ichigo thought about this question then asked the same thing he asked all those years ago.**

"**You want the floor or the bed" and before Orihime could answer Ichigo mumbled a "with me"**

"**What do you mean with you" Orihime was getting a little flushed **

"**Well umm, if you pick the bed im not going to sleep on the floor" Ichigo quickly thought up.**

"**Well in that case I'll take the bed" Ichigo was surprised that the answer he received. He remembered the storm that brought them together, the storm the Orihime was so scared to be in with out her brother. He remembered how small she was, so child like. For the first time Ichigo noticed her as a woman.**

"**Well okay, im going to bed now, so if you want to watch TV or something until your tired I'll turn it on for you" Orihime looked at the wall opposite the bed where a small black T.V. was sitting. **

"**Sure I guess, but won't it keep you awake" she asked in concern for the boy, she realized was now a man.**

"**Pfft no, I sleep with it on all the time. It really doesn't bother me" Ichigo walked over to the TV turned it on and hopped in to bed. **

"**The man was not identified by locals…" the news reporter on the TV talking about a robbery that happened on the other side of town. Orihime wasn't able to listen to the boring reporter any longer. She fell asleep beside Ichigo, who was still very much awake. **

_**Every time I close my eyes, I see her. Why? I don't still have the same feelings for her do I? I know I missed her. I forgot about her, she was never coming back. She hurt me to bad to want her again, yet here she is sleeping in my bed. Why is this happening? Ichigo thought this as Orihime's breathing became soft. **_

"_**Ichigo, please don't leave me, I want you. I want you to protect me. Im sorry if I hurt you. Please don't let that come between us." Orihime spoke softly in her sleep. **_

"_**Why don't you want me to leave you?" Ichigo said not realizing that the girl is sleeping**_

"_**I don't want you to leave me because, because …" her voice died down back to soundless breathing. **_

"_**Because why, Orihime why?" Ichigo was yelling this woke the girl.**_

"_**what's wrong Ichigo? Why you yelling?" Orihime spoke still quietly but sitting up.**_

"_**Nothing, you were just talking in your sleep, that's all. Sorry if I woke you up" he looked out the window when he sat up.**_

"_**Its fine, don't worry, im glad you woke me up actually. I was having a bad dream" Ichigo turned to look at the girl. **_

_**The moon light that came through the window was shinning on her. Her eye's looked so pretty in the moon light, and her hair seemed to sparkle under the moon. **_

"_**Ichigo, what are you looking at,? hehe, your making me nervous," Orihime said giving her self butterflies as she realized her was looking at her with lust. The memory of that looked from all those years ago; she could only remember the look, not the event after that look.**_

"_**Sorry, it's just that you look really beautiful under the moonlight. I'll stop staring now" the words Ichigo spoke gave him a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach.**_

"_**It's fine Ichigo" Orihime put her hand to his face to get a better look into his eyes. In order to do so she had to lean in closer to his face to touch it. **_

_**Ichigo leaned in to the touch of her hand; he opened his eyes to look into hers. The moment was perfect. There was no one else but the two of them. **_

"_**Ichigo, what are you thinking about" Orihime had a smile on her face, and the sleep was away from her eyes**_

"_**Well, to be honest, im not sure. What are you thinking about?" He felt weird asking the question. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure Orihime wanted the same.**_

"_**I, umm… want you to kiss me Ichigo" the butterflies in both of their stomachs were fluttering furiously. They were both so close to each other, yet so far apart. Orihime moved so that she was on her hands and knees to crawl towards Ichigo. **_

_**He motioned Orihime to sit on his lap. To his surprise, Orihime didn't do that. She rose to her knees and leaned into him, and spoke softly in his ear. **_

"_**I think you want to kiss me back hehe, don't you" with that, she leaned back sitting on her heels. **_

_**Ichigo felt like he couldn't breath, the thought of him kissing her again took his breath away, the butterflies didn't help either. **_

"_**I'll umm be right back." Ichigo finally said after a few minutes of trying to breathe. The air in his room was so hot he had to leave to clear his mind, cool himself down. **_

_**When he returned to the room, the air in side cooled down, yet Ichigo himself still felt the hot air around him. Orihime was leaning against the windowsill looking out into the night. She didn't realize Ichigo returned so she just kept staring out into the dark. **_

_**Ichigo wanted her, but as always when the thought of Orihime came up, his mother was standing beside him. **_

"_**Ichigo, if you want her get her, she loves you Ichigo, and im sure you feel the same. No more crying over what you had, make those distant memories of her turn into new fresh happy memories" his mother whispered into her son's ear.**_

_**With that, convincing Ichigo crawled into bed, turned Orihime around slowly to not hurt or surprise her. He moved the girl to the wall and leaned against her body as he kissed her passionately. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Ixea: wow… I actually didn't expect that one**_

_**Orihime: me neither**_

_**Ichigo: Ixea, how did you not expect that if YOU WROTE IT?**_

_**Ixea: I only knew what I wanted for the first four chapters; the rest is coming out as I write**_

_**Ichigo: oh, I see. Well for once you finally made me happy, but why is my mom in this again**_

_**Ixea: I don't know**_

_**Orihime: well, review**_

_**Ixea: depending on how many reviews I get there MIGHT be lemon next chapter**_

_****Sakura hits Ixea** **_

_**Ixea: owe, what was that for**_

_**Sakura: sorry, Ichigo hid behind you *hugs Ixea hits Ichigo***_

_**Ixea: well your still in the wrong story, but what ever **_

_**Orihime: byee 3**_


	8. sorry!

Sorry for the late late late updates, sorry to say I still don't have the next chapter written. I lost my laptop in the summer and haven't gotten a chance to write on the more public computers. Once again sorry for no updates in a long long long while, but they will be coming. soonish


End file.
